Problem: Omar has 27 eggplants for every 30 oranges. Write the ratio of eggplants to oranges as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $27:30$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $27 \text{ to } 30$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{27}{30}=\dfrac{9}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{10}$ is the ratio of eggplants to oranges written as a simplified fraction.